


The Gift

by DuchessBelle17



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessBelle17/pseuds/DuchessBelle17
Summary: The Fates didn't just give him a gift...they gave him a Queen.
Relationships: Adonis/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Character(s), Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Male Character(s), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Reader, Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi guys, trying my hand at some Greek Mythology.

Please R&R  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their wedding night was as romantic and intimate as a maid rushing a stain off a table, clean and tactful.

When it was over Persephone lay alone on her back, watching her husband's retreating frame, as the door opens a cold chill runs into the room blowing her sheets colder than they already are. Persephone shivers, is this an omen that will predict the rest of their marriage.

She lay in contemplation of the events that unfolded that brought her to this present place as newly crowned Queen of the Underworld.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

2 Days Ago:

Persephone stood in the meadow as she watched her father Zeus speak with her mother.

Somehow, even though she was only some 10 feet away she couldn't hear anything they were saying, Zeus had been able to place some type of shield around them and Persephone could not hear anything.

Only watch their heated arm movements and the exchange.

After some time her mother held a solemn look on her face and the shield was lifted and a light breeze blew through the meadow and time began to move once again.

Her father Zeus gave her a forehead kiss goodbye and disappeared.

Her mother said nothing just demanded Persephone ready herself for dinner.

The table was set as usual and the servant nymphs placed dinner on the table.

"Persephone, do you still want to know what your name means?"

Persephone nodded her head. It had been a question she had often asked her mother, but Demeter would just say it was a name picked by the Fates.

"You were named by the fates. I tried to call you Kore for a while, but none of the other gods would allow it. Our family takes the fates very seriously"

"Why would you want to call me Kore?"

"This is hard, so darling you must forgive me if I begin to cry" Demeter started, knowing that once this revelation was revealed, it would sent into motion a fate she had been fighting for her daughter since she was in her womb.

Persephone nodded, suddenly very nervous, what a strange day this had turned out to be.

"Sometime after the War of the Titans, when Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon had split the earth into three kingdoms, and imprisoned the Titans in all three of their kingdoms, the Fates came to Hades and foretold to him that because of his bravery and honor he would have a Queen one day, and she would be his equal and share in his kingdom."

Persephone listened intently to her mother's words. Even though this was news to her, somehow she felt as if she knew where this story was going, and how it ended.

"When I carried you in my womb, the Fates came to me. They told me that I was to have a daughter and she would be called the bringer of death, and be given to Hades upon her 21st Birthday as a Bride and Queen."

Persephone shivered at the news, unsure if it was of fear or complete and total intrigue.

"Uncle Hades?" Persephone said confused.

She'd only seen her uncle on a few mandatory family occasions. During that time she'd observed him to be quiet and stoic, like the soldiers she'd read in books. She remembers Artemis telling her once that some gods were only meant to be warriors and the weight of a crown sometimes crushed them, made them only want to stay in their own heads, where the war was still going on.

On the even fewer occasions where their paths had crossed, Hades had been polite, but not necessarily friendly to Persephone.

Once on her way from picking a rose in Hera's garden she had turned a corner and almost ran into him.

"Sorry Uncle Hades" she'd said quickly and moved out of the way

"Persephone" Hades had nodded quietly and kept moving towards the throne room.

Persephone would sometimes think of him, wondering how lonely he must be, with no queen, companion, and a kingdom bathed in darkness.

"Yes, your Uncle Hades" Demeter said. She breathed a deep breath.

"Tomorrow is your 21st birthday, and Zeus wants the Fates prophecy fulfilled. He wants to see his daughter a Queen, and our beloved big brother have a companion. Hades protected all of us during the war, and Zeus feels guilt for our brother's loneliness" Demeter said.

She paused waiting on Persephone to say something, or scream, or cry…

"The prophecy fulfilled? Meaning I am too marry Uncle Hades?"

Demeter nodded.

"After he is your husband you must only call him Hades." Demeter said quietly.

Persephone was unsure of what emotion she was feeling.

She'd woken up this morning a little flower goddess and now she was told that she would wake up tomorrow betrothed to the King of the Underworld.

She'd always been curious about her Uncle Hades, but now the thought of being his queen and wife sent some fear into her spirit. She knew nothing of being a wife, and even less of her Uncle Hades and how to be a good wife and Queen to him.

Behind that fear was a spark of curiosity. Marriage, leaving the mortal land, losing her maidenhood, all things that had crossed Persephone's mind before, but never did she think they were possible.

"When?" Persephone only said to her mother.

Demeter knew what she meant.

"Zeus is not a patient god. He wants the binding ceremony to take place after your birthday dinner. The whole family will be there so…" Demeter stopped speaking as she held back sobs, choking on her unspoken words.

"Mother?" Persephone said placing her hand on Demeter's shoulder.

"When I first learned that I carried you, I imagined you living a life of complete happiness, never having to worry about the pain and agony that comes with physical, and emotional relationships. Your love would be pure. Marriage can bring happiness, but it can also bring anger and jealousy. I don't know what kind of husband Hades will be, but I still fear for your heart"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the Underworld.

Zeus walks carefully through the grand hall of the Underworld. He steps inside the throne room and finds his big brother there, dressed in his full armor sitting upon his throne.

If Zeus did not know Hades so well, he would be afraid of him. He looks as intimidating as their father Kronos, as he sits mighty and proud upon his throne, his face a stoic gaze upon those whom he judges upon their death day.

"Brother, you have come to visit me" Hades says adjusting himself on his throne.

"Hades, I have come with news. I was reminded that tomorrow is my daughter Persephone's 21st birthday"

Hades quirks his eyebrow, he is aware of what Zeus has come to say, and he knows that Zeus knows his answer already

"It begins the prophecy the Fates laid upon you so long ago. That your future Queen would be Persephone"

"Zeus! I have told you once before, and I have told the Fates so many times before, I have no desire for a wife or a companion"

"Hades, don't be stubborn. You need a Queen, and Persephone is perfect. Her kindness and radiance will balance you out and make this kingdom whole."

"I refuse" Hades said, standing and walking down the steps of his throne.

"Brother…the Fates" Zeus tried to argue

"I don't care what the sisters have said" Hades barked

"You will marry her tomorrow night in Olympus!" Zeus shouted to his brother's retreating figure

Hades roughly pushed open the doors of his private quarters, and ran his hands through his dark locs looking into his mirror. He remembered the day the Fates told him of their prophecy, he ignored it, especially with their promise that his apparent future queen had yet to be born.

Then when news of the baby Demeter carried got to him, he felt a tingling sensation in his spine, as if he knew the baby would be a daughter, and her name would be Persephone, the bringer of death.

Despite his sibling's concerns, Hades had never wanted for a companion. Besides his guard dog and his servants for the dead, and friend Thanatos, and cousin Hecate. Hades enjoyed his reclusiveness.

He had felt useful as his warrior fighting his father and imprisoning the Titans. But now as a king he felt useless, his duty was to be the final judge of mortal souls, having to know every part of the mortals lives, Hades found that to be taxing.

He enjoyed his quiet nights and peaceful mornings He was a god so there was no need for an heir, he was his own legacy. From what he observed of his niece she was treated every much of a princess and sheltered from the pain and suffering that some mortals and even gods may face.

He didn't believe Persephone was anything more than a pretty face and she would add nothing but a burden to the Underworld.

Hades sighed. Was he really going to go against the fates? He could not fight them and his brother. He had hoped that Demeter would stop this, but according to Zeus she had agreed as well.

Hades turned towards his door when he heard a knock.

"Go away Zeus" he barked.

The door burst open.

"No Zeus here" Hecate said lightly, coming into the room. She was followed by 2 Nymphs Hades recognized as his personal tailors for his armor and other special occasion clothing.

"What's this?"

"Zeus told us of your wedding. We're all very excited that our king will be marrying and our kingdom will have a queen. We must ready your clothes" Hecate said with a sly smile on her face.

She had been one of the main proponents of Hades taking a bride during his earlier time as king, when she heard of the prophecy she was the first to congratulate him.

"So none of you are going to let me escape this" Hades winced as Hecate ran a brush through his hair.

"Don't pout. Persephone is a nice young lady" Hecate says as Hades is measured and fitted for his wedding attire.

Hades sighs knowing that his family would see to it that he didn't escape his fate.

"I will have the servants prepare her room. I assume you will need to ease into the idea of sharing yours" Hecate said as she helped the tailors measure cloth around his midsection.

Hades sighed again.

"I suppose I should bring her a gift" Hades said quietly.

Hecate nodded and smiled.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Persephone has a nervous shiver as she sits with her family and the guests for her birthday dinner being held on Olympus in Hera's garden.

The first course has been served and Hades had yet to arrive. Zeus was making a scowling face at Hades' empty chair, and Hera patted his shoulder.

"He will be here, stop worrying." Hera says. She knows that Hades is an honorable god and respects the fates and knows better than to try and run from them.

The entire dinner passes and the conversation amongst the guests is slow and nervous. Everyone knows of the prophecy now and is worried that Hades has not come to claim his bride.

Persephone begins to feel a slight embarrassment amongst her many emotions. Had the thought of marrying her sent Hades into hiding? Was she that much of an undesirable bride?

As the servants bring in her cake, Persephone poses a smile, and Demeter covers her worried face with one as well. She had agreed to follow the Fates prophecy, but now with Hades not showing, she worried what that meant for Persephone's future. Mortals and gods who didn't follow prophecies had a way of regretting it.

When the cake is placed in front of Persephone the guests sing in joy of the day of her birth. Demeter helps Persephone cut the cake and pass it around to the guests.

Suddenly the party goes quiet as Hades arrives.

"Brother, so kind of you to arrive… very late. You've kept your bride waiting" Zeus says smiling over at Persephone, who gives a nervous smile.

Hades nods towards Zeus and walks pasts his other family members and friends and presents Persephone with a square dark oak box, with a pink ribbon on top.

"Happy birthday Persephone" Hades says quietly.

Persephone reaches for the gift in his out stretched hand.

Their hands slide against each other at the exchange and a small spark flies between them, causing a small tingle to ride up both of their necks.

"Thank you" she says nervously.

Hades nods and takes a glass of wine from a passing servant.

The guests stare at the gift in Persephone's hand in anticipation of what her future husband and king could have gifted her with.

Persephone unties the ribbons and opens the box.

Sitting upon a small silk black pillow is a beautiful silver crown embellished with sparkling diamonds. The crown has been carefully crafted and sculpted perfect for Persephone's head.

"Since you are to be my queen" Hades said uncomfortably. His eyes drifted to Persephone's face. Her eyes lit up with the crown, she was pleased with the gift.

Others around her also smiled at the gesture, while Hades was the god of riches, and had often gifted his family with diamonds, rubies, and other jewels, Persephone's gift was obviously made just for her.

"Thank you…that's very kind of you" Persephone said nervously.

Demeter blinks at the crown, the reality of Persephone's situation sinking deeper into her heart.

Zeus claps his hand once. "Let us finish this birthday celebration and prepare for the wedding ceremony"

The rest of the gods nodded and continued to talk amongst themselves.

Persephone opened her mouth to speak to Hades but suddenly he turned around and was quickly following Zeus to the main hall.

Persephone felt her mother touch her shoulders.

"Come sweetheart, lets go thank everyone for your other gifts."  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hades caught up with Zeus and followed him into the main hall.

"Brother I assume you remember the oath you must take tonight" Zeus said as he climbed the steps and sat upon his throne.

"Zeus I am not going to argue with marrying Persephone. But I do want to know, why tonight?"

"What?" Zeus said

"The fates said when she turned 21, we would marry. We have a year for the wedding"

Zeus sighed

"Hades…"

But before Zeus could respond Hera entered.

"You need a companion Hades. I know you believe you are meant to be alone, and happy to be alone, but the fates saw something else for you" Hera said touching his face and smiling at him.

Hades sighed.

"I don't know how to be a husband" Hades admits.

Hera and Zeus glance at each other.

"Dear brother there is no exact right or wrong way to be a husband. But you possess all the qualities that a good husband should be; honorable, protective, and kind" Hera says

"Don't worry so much Hades. Now let us prepare for this ceremony" Zeus said leaning against the arm of his throne  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Servant nymphs helped Persephone get into her engagement dress.

Persephone ran her hand over the elaborate blue beading of the dress.

She couldn't help the smile that formed when her best friend Mela, a servant nymph came into the room with tools to style her hair.

"Look at you" Mela said hugging her.

Persephone and Mela had grown up together, Mela's parents worked for Demeter, and Mela became Persephone's friend and helper.

"I feel like a princess" Persephone whispered to Mela.

Persephone was nervous and excited at the prospect of marrying Hades, and moving to the Underworld. While she had traveled all over the mortal realm, and spent a lot of time in Olympus, and Atlantis, she had never been to the Underworld.

"No! Not a princess…" Mela said pulling Persephone's hair into a tight bun

"A queen" she finished as she added a diamond barrette to her hair.

Persephone looked at herself in the mirror, she'd never felt so beautiful.

She turned to Mela grasping her hands.

"You'll come with me please? I can't imagine being in this new place, and this new life without you" Persephone said

Mela smiled, "my parent's won't protest, and I'm sure your mother would feel better with you having a familiar face in the underworld."

Persephone smiled.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hades walked into the garden and watched the nymphs as they decorated the wedding alter.

"I thought the day would never come, but you can always trust the Fates" came a familiar voice from behind him.

"Hello mother" Hades said sighing as he turned to look upon his mother Rhea, the only Titan not imprisoned or destroyed after the battle.

"Aidoneus, it is the night of your wedding, you should be happy, finally after a thousand years alone, you will have a bride" The beautiful Titaness pushed a loose strand of hair from Hade's face.

She'd always worried about her oldest son. So quiet, preferring his books, battlefields, and gems to that of the rest of his family or companions. Even for gods, being alone too much could cause one to go mad.

"I wish everyone would stop saying I am alone. I have Cerberus, Thanatos, and Hecate bothering me in the Underworld every day, not to mention Zeus and Poseidon's random drop ins. Honestly I'm never alone"

"Darling, there is a difference between being surrounded by people and having a companion. Someone to share the burden of your being with, someone to share your desires, and hopes with. Persephone will be that for you"

"I didn't need a companion"

"That's what you think!" Rhea said, giving his shoulder a mild slap and walking back towards palace to get ready for the ceremony.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hades stands at the alter with Hera, as he looks out into the audience, he sees Demeter's expressionless face in the front row.

They make eye contact and Hades wants to look away, but Demeter holds his gaze.

She stands and walks towards him. When she has come face to face with him, Hades opens his mouth to say something, but Demeter holds up her hand silencing him.

"You will allow the nymphs to gather and bring her things to your palace tonight, but you will not take her until dawn."

Hades nods as Demeter continues to speak.

"She will be bringing her favorite servant nymph Mela, you will make proper accommodations for her."

Another nod from Hades

"This will not be my last night with my daughter. You will allow her to come visit me in the mortal realm, and her friends in Olympus whenever she pleases"

Another nod

Demeter hesitates at her last words, trying to hold back the tears. She has always known her brother to be a good and honorable god, but still she worried.

"You will…you will…take care of her…Aidoneus…she is all I have…you will…please"

Hades is frozen in place by his sister's display of emotions.

"Yes…yes of course Demeter" Hades says quietly.

Demeter nods and takes her seat as the bride's mother.

The ceremony starts and Hades watches Zeus walk Persephone down the trail of flowers to the alter.

Hades can not deny her beauty, in her beautiful blue dress, and upon her head is the crown he presented her with.

He'd made it after Hecate and the nymphs had gone to tailor his wedding garbs. He'd hand picked each gem and fashioned and shape the mold of the crown himself.

It had been a hard task that had taken over several hours but Hades had as always, enjoyed the work.

While he'd made many gifts for his family, never had he seen one of his creations adorn a member so beautifully. He wondered how it was possible that Persephone seemed to outshine the crown on top of her head.

When Zeus placed Persephone's hand in Hades, that familiar spark came again.

Persephone gave a polite smile but he could feel her nervousness, he was also nervous. Marriage was also new to him.

Hera began the ceremony and he thoughtlessly repeated his vows and so did Persephone. But it was obvious they both were in their own separate worlds, thinking about the changes to come for the both of them.

As Hera says the final words, Hades opts to place a chaste kiss on Persephone's cheek instead of her lips.

But for some reason, even the light peck on her cheek has her heart beating uncontrollably. Who would've thought that her uncle's touch could cause such a reaction from her.

After the ceremony, Hades follows tradition and leads Persephone into the beautifully decorated grand hall while the guests followed.

The music begins and he leads her into the traditional wedding waltz.

The guests watch them dance and eventually Hera and Zeus join them in dancing, followed by Demeter and Apollo and Poseidon with Amphitrite.

Hades and Persephone are both light on their feet, and even though they can not see it yet, they make a beautiful couple.

"You're a very good dancer" Persephone says nervously, attempting to make conversation with him. He was always so quiet and mysterious, and Persephone had always been curious about her uncle and now she would be granted the opportunity to get to know him….as his wife.

"Thank you" Hades said

He looked down upon his new little wife in his arms as he glided across the room and tried to continue the conversation out of politeness.

"I've attended enough of these ceremonies and parties to learn a thing or two" he added

Persephone smiled and nodded.

"Do you have parties in the Underworld?" She asked

"Yes…well Hecate has them, her and my mother are always wanting to celebrate something"

Persephone nodded as she listened to Hades discuss the Underworld and its inhabitants.

"Will I get a tour of the Underworld?" Persephone asked as the dance concluded and he walked her towards the center thrones, where they would sit and take their presents from friends and family.

"Yes of course…you are our new queen" came a voice behind them.

Persephone turned and smiled as Hecate walked towards them.

Hades released her hand, realizing he hadn't let it go since the wedding ceremony, as Persephone went to hug Hecate.

"Such a beautiful bride you made, befitting a true queen" Hecate said admiring her crown and nodding towards Hades.

"I helped the servants prepare everything for your arrival, we will make sure you are comfortable and well cared for" Hecate said

"Or Demeter will have our hearts as fertilizer for her plants" Hades said casually leaning back in his throne.

Hecate and Persephone both shot him a dirty look and Hades shivered a little. He'd rather fight a thousand battle than deal with any woman's wrath.

After accepting gifts from everyone, a strong wind blew into the hall, and everyone knew that important guests had arrived.

The three sisters appeared in the middle of the hall, all dressed in white.

"Greetings, King Aidoneus and Queen Persephone" the sisters said in unison.

Persephone nervously blinked, remembering her new title.

"Now that you have wed, the prophecy is complete, and if you two can uphold the test of future events…your union will be strongest in any realm or kingdom" the sisters said before disappearing once again.

Persephone took in a breath as she repeated the sister's words over and over in her head.

Hades sighed and drank more of his wine.

He was getting tired of those sisters.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening, Mela helped Persephone take down her hair.

"I'm nervous" Persephone says smoothing out the white silk gown she was wearing

"Of course you are"

"I just remember what you told me…about you and Luka…you said it…hurt"

"Not as bad as you think…a small bit of pain….then…it was good"

Persephone twittled with her fingers and both girls jumped when they heard a knock on the door.

The door opened and Demeter came in.

Mela hugged Persephone and left the room, leaving mother and daughter to talk.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you mama"

Demeter swept some of Persephone's curls behind her ears.

"You will be a wonderful queen, and a great wife to Hades…because you are the most precious gift in all the realms" Demeter whispered as tears clouded her eyes.

Persephone hugged her mother.

"I will leave you now, to wait on your husband"

A few minutes later when Hades entered Persephone was nervously sitting at the edge of the bed.

Hades came to sit beside her.

"I can't promise you that this will not hurt or be uncomfortable for you. But I can tell you that I'm honestly sorry for any pain or discomfort, and that this is just the last part that must be done for you to truly be my wife and queen."

Persephone nodded, and moved to the center of the bed and slid under the covers.

Hades removed his shirt and shoes and followed her. Once there he helped her to remove her dress. She'd never been this exposed in front of a man before and she felt a nervous shiver crawl up her spine.

When her gown slid down to her legs she kicked it onto the floor.

Hades helped her to remove her cotton underwear and she watched nervously as he removed his pants.

When they were both exposed Hades balanced his weight on top of her, firmly taking her legs and opening them to him.

His hand lightly brushed her maidenhood and she let out a small gasp. She'd never been touched before, and besides some self exploration that had only ended in frustration she had never felt any sensation such as that light brush.

Hades brushes against her maidenhood again, this time letting one of his fingers lightly glide around her opening.

Persephone suddenly remembers the explicit details Mela had shared with her one day of her and Luka a servant nymph from Atlantis she would see, and their romps in the poppy fields where he would use his fingers to pleasure her.

She also remembers the passionate kisses Mela would tell her about, but it seems there will be no kisses or anything else tonight between her and Hades.

Hades maneuvers himself and places one of Persephone's knees against his thigh, as he slowly enters her.

At first the sensation is a small tingle, but it grows into pain as the full length of Hade's manhood enters her slowly. Persephone breaths hard as she attempts to take every painful inch of him.

When he is nestled inside her soft warmth, Hades finds it difficult to focus on the feeling of being inside her.

He thinks of her discomfort, he thinks of ….

Soft tears form in Persephone's eyes as Hades slowly moves in and out of her.

The feeling is suffocating and she thinks she will not survive this pain, but she tries to be strong and brave and hold in the gasps she wants to take.

She feels embarrassed at the thought of her crying like a little baby on her wedding night, because the consummation was too painful.

Hades is a soldier, and to him soldiers are given tasks they must complete. To Hades, consummating a marriage to make it true is a task.

He tries not to look into Persephone's eyes, and tries not to listen to the little gasps she makes. He knows if he does, he will not be able to complete this task.

Sometime passes and the pain begins to feel numb and Persephone can start to feel a small sensation of pleasure peak. It's barely there but she thinks if Hades maneuvors some she could feel it. But she is too paralyzed, too afraid, and too embarrassed to ask him such a thing.

So she lays quietly with her hands alternating from his shoulders to her sides.

A few thrusts later and Hades is able to complete his task and spills himself inside of her.

He finishes with a small grunt, and holds himself above her for a few moments before slowly pulling out of her.

Persephone feels relief, and also the aftermath of their consummation between her thighs and on the sheets below her.

When Hades rises to dress himself he sees the golden blood of her maidenhood covering the tip of his manhood.

Persephone notices and quickly looks away, knowing that her blood is also between her thighs and on the sheets.

Hades quickly rises and opens the door to leave.

He takes one last look at her as she sits up, letting the sheet cling to her figure.

"I will see you in the morning, and we will depart for my kingdom" he says roughly and leaves the room.

Persephone lets out a breath as Hades leaves. She tries to stretch but she is sore and knows she will be in pain for the next few days.

As Persephone is in the bath she hears the nymphs come in to collect their sheets.

She slides lower into the warm bath, out of embarrassment, knowing that they will present the sheets to Zeus, Hera, and Demeter as proof of consummation.

Zeus will declare their marriage valid and she will be the true wife of Hades and queen of the Underworld.


	2. 2

A/N: Please R&R

As Apollo pulls the sun across the mountains of Olympus, Persephone hugs her mother goodbye, as she, Mela, Hades and his royal guard departed from Olympus and appeared at the gates of the palace of the Underworld.

Since she was a child, she could only remember small times when the Underworld was mentioned to her. Her and her cousins would whisper tales of the haunted souls that inhabited the realm, the fearsome depths of Tartarus, and the scary river Nyx that carried souls to their final judgment place.

Of all her visions and expectations, she had not expected the realm to be so…beautiful. The shiny ebony gates held her new husband's crest and the royal guards guarded the gate in their freshly pressed uniforms and stern faces. Beyond the gates she could see a vast garden with neatly cut hedges and statutes. The trees were green as if life bloomed in this realm.

The river Nyx was a mystifying dark blue and calmly swooshed against the palace river bank. Beyond the river she could see a forest of trees and beyond that mountains, and on the mountains appeared to be villages.

But of all the surprising things in the Underworld, Persephone was surprised to find light. She looked up into the sun, and suddenly realized that it brought no warmth, which was fine because the Underworld was not as cold as she had imagined.

"It was a gift from Apollo a few years ago" Hades explains, as he watches Persephone stare curiously at the sun. For some reason he'd been following her eyes as she examined her new home. He hadn't realized until now that he had been holding his breath, as if he was afraid that his kingdom would disappoint her, and he was unsure of what he would do with her disappointment.

Hecate led Persephone to her rooms as she watched Hades enters his across the hallway.

"Mela, you will have a comfortable room downstairs with the other senior servants

"Would you like a tour?" Hecate offers.

"Yes" Persephone says and bids Mela to follow her.

Hecate shows her the great hall, a few ballrooms, the dining room, the throne room, and lastly the library.

Persephone's eyes marveled at all the books in the vast room, it was right out of her wildest dreams. She imagined spending her nights curled up with a good book in one of the large comfortable chairs.

Then Hecate led them outside.

"Beyond the mountains are villages, where the souls of the good hearted live. There they live in peace and harmony, playing games, reading, anything they'd like to."

Persephone nodded, as Hecate explained.

"Of course, in the pits of Tartus are the souls of the black hearted. Mortals who were cruel, some murderers and abusers, cheaters, and thieves."

Persephone shivered at the thought of Tartus.

"What about the Titans?" Mela asked

Hecate hesitated before answering.

"Of course you all know that three Titans are still alive, one is Rhea, who played no role in the battle. The other two, were too powerful to destroy, Cronus and Oceanus, they are both imprisoned here. Deep below a forest to the west of this realm. We call the forest the dark forest because of it."

"Hades is responsible for guarding two Titans?" Persephone asked. She didn't know that Oceanus was still alive and also imprisoned with Cronus.

"Yes, but your new husband is strong, and the prison he has built for them is unbreakable, and the potion I used to put them into a deep permanent sleep. There's nothing to worry about" Hecate said and continued to lead the girls back inside the palace.

Standing at the palace gates tall and proud with his three heads, Cerberus jumped and blocked Persephone and Mela from entering the gates again.

"Oh down, you stupid hound!" Hecate said

But Cerberus wasn't deterred and he circled Persephone and Mela his three head all taking turns to sniff and lightly lick at them.

Mela who was shaken to her core stood perfectly still, while Persephone smiled and raised her hand to pat one of his heads.

"Who's a good boy." Persephone purred as she alternated her hands to pet all three heads.

Cerberus smiled and rolled onto his back and Persephone rubbed his belly.

Cerberus howled in approval.

Hecate looked at the display and laughed.

"Ha, you trained him quicker than Hades ever could"  
_____________________________________________________________

Later that day Persephone is exploring the palace on her own, and comes across what must be Hades' study.

The door is open and she finds him reading a book that she instantly recognizes.

"I suppose when you have eternity to perfect something, you sometimes lose the objective of your story…perhaps it will be the downfall of all the gods writings, its perfect…but to what end" Persephone says as she sits atop his desk facing him.

"You enjoy the comedy of mortals?" she asked as she stepped into the room.

Hades looked up surprised to see her, and leaned back in his chair, placing the book on his desk.

"I find their humor sometimes better than the gods, ours is so fleeting" Hades begins.

Hades is very surprised to be having such an in depth conversation with his little wife. In all honesty he had expected Persephone to have more interest in flowers and being outdoors, than such philosophical ideas.

For an hour they talked and debated the merits of some of their favorite mortal and god authors.

They were so engrossed in their conversation they were startled to hear Thanatos knock on the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but we must speak urgently" Thanatos said standing at the threshold of Hades' study.

Hades nodded as Persephone slid off his desk.

"Perhaps…we could have dinner tomorrow?" Persephone offered as she was leaving.

"Uh…yes of course" Hades said, and watched her retreating figure.

As the door closed behind Persephone, Hades turned his attention to Thatonos.

"What is it?" Hades said clearing his throat.

"There is a problem with the shield" Thatonos informed him

"We must go now!" Hades says rising from his chair.

While Hades walks to the dark forest his mind is trying to focus on the shield holding the Titans, especially his father, but in the back of his mind he revisits the nice conversation he'd had with Persephone earlier.

He was surprised to find that they had so many things like literature and art in common.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Persephone leaves Hades' study she makes her way back to her rooms with a smile on her face. She is happy that her and Hades were able to have a conversation and discuss some of their interest, she was glad she'd gotten the opportunity to learn more about him.

Persephone was beginning to think she would enjoy her new life in the Underworld.

When Persephone gets to her room, she writes a letter to her mother, telling her that she was enjoying her time so far in the Underworld, and how surprisingly beautiful the realm was. Lastly she told her that she and Hades were getting along well, and hopefully becoming friends.

Persephone folded the letter nicely and placed her palm on top. In a flash of light the letter was gone from her desk.

In the mortal realm, Demeter was sitting by her fireplace reading a book when the letter appeared in her lap.

She quickly unfolded the letter and read. She held a slight smile, happy that Persephone was doing well, and safe in the Underworld.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Hades and Thatonos arrived in the dark forest, they traveled through the wilderness until they reached the center of the forest where a number of guards were standing .

Beyond the guards formation was a steel trap door on the floor of the forest. Thatonos opened the door and followed Hades down the steep ladder. They travel for almost half an hour in darkness until they reach the bottom.

Hades illuminated the room when they both reached the end of the stairs.

At the bottom is a gigantic glass dome shaped prison. Suspended in the water from the river Nyx, float Cronus and Oceanus in their gigantic form.

Thanatos shivered, always forgetting how intimidating, even suspended in water in a permanent sleep, the Titans were.

"Here" Thanatos pointed to a small crack in the prison.

Hades looked towards the crack and his fathers solemn face in his eternal sleep.

"Is that all?" he asked.

"No…wait for it" Thanatos whispered for some reason.

They both waited.

Hades watched the Titan brothers suspended in their sleep for a while before he began to feel restless.

He was about to question Thanatos when they both saw it.

Oceanus' right hand twitched.

Hades silently cursed.

"How long has this been happening?" Hades questioned.

"The guard told me he just noticed it this morning"

"I'll work on fixing the seal, send for Hecate, tell her to bring her supplies" Hades ordered.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning Persephone unconsciously searches for Hades.

As she walks the halls after breakfast she turns corners hoping to see him.

As she and Mela stroll through the gardens she looks up at the balcony hoping to see him.

She even purposefully walks past the throne room several times looking for him.

Finally she begins to ask some of the servants.

"I'm sorry your majesty, none of us have seen the king since last night"

Persephone gave a curt nod and headed to her room. It was almost time for their dinner, and she worried he would stand her up.

Hades works on the shield all night and for most of the next day, when remembering his dinner with Persephone he rushes back to the palace, to shower and get ready.

Persephone arrives in the dining room with still no sign of Hades. The servant pours her wine and she waits and drinks.

While she waits she wonders what type of marriage she will have. She's unsure if she wants a loving affectionate marriage with Hades, but she knows she'd like to get to know him and become friends.

Finally, Persephone actually being hungry asks the servants to bring her dinner, and that she will just dine alone.

As time goes by, and several more of her glasses have been filled, and Persephone eats her dinner. She thinks of how Hades probably was against this marriage. She remembers how this is the second time he's kept her waiting at a dinner table and how this pattern is starting to be disrespectful. She wonders if her husband doesn't respect her as a wife, how will this realm respect her as a queen.

When Hades arrives, hair still wet from the shower he'd taken, the servant is opening Persephone her second bottle of wine.

"Your late" slips from her lips before she can stop herself.

Hades is taken aback, he is King of this realm and has never been chided for his punctuality.

"I was busy"

"Oh…well I've already eaten dinner, for fear I would have to eat cold chicken" Persephone says standing abruptly as Hades sits opposite her.

"I see" Hades says. He is unsure of how he should react to this. Is Persephone mad at him?

"You will have to dine alone" She says grabbing her glass and sipping the last bit of wine in her glass, and placing it on the table.

"I am used to dining alone" Hades grunts as a servant sits a plate in front of him.

"Then tonight shall be no different your majesty" Persephone says as she stomps to the end of hall and makes her way to her room.

Hades blinks in confusion, unsure of what had just transpired.

As Persephone gets closer to her room her head begins to get clearer and she suddenly regrets her actions.

How childish had her behavior been? What had come over her? After that, Persephone knew it would be a better idea for her to stick with water or fruit juice.

Hades finished his dinner, and found his feet taking him to Persephone's door.

His hand raises to knock, but he quickly withdraws it. Unsure of what he should say. Should he apologize, or should he demand one from her?

Hades lets out a frustrated sigh and retreats to his room across the hall. He had other things, like his father possibly escaping his prison to worry about.

Hades goes to his room, and begins funneling through some ancient text to do research and figure out a way to permanently get rid of the last two imprisoned Titans.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You have to apologize!" Mela says as she and Persephone lounge in the steam pools in the palace.

"I know!" Persephone says as she covers her face with her hands.

"I think…I think your just restless. In the mortal realm you were always helping Demeter with the fields and answering the mortal's prayers for bountiful harvests."

Mela says rubbing Persephone's shoulder.

"At least here, I can help the servants in the palace, there's always stuff to be done" Mela said shrugging.

"So I should find a hobby, to distract me from the fact that my husband barely tolerates my presence" Persephone said

"Don't put it so harshly" Mela says leaning back against the marble pool.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that day Persephone is able to find Hades sitting upon his throne as he waits to judge the mortals. She climbs the steps to his throne, and suddenly a nervous shiver runs through her body.

She has never seen him on his throne, and he looks so godly and intimidating, Persephone finds it hard to believe she is married to him.

She also finds it hard to deny, that Hades sitting in his throne, with his perfectly chiseled abs almost showing through his toga, and dark locs pulled back to show his symmetrically perfect face, that he looks quite handsome.

When she reaches the top step, she bows in greeting to him out of nervousness, he gives her a puzzled look, they are supposed to be equal yet she is acting as if she is the servant.

"Persephone" Hades says calmly. He is happy that she came to see him, he didn't want the awkwardness to continue between them considering the fact that they hadn't seen each other in almost two days, and Hades was certain that that was because Persephone had been actively avoiding him.

"Hades….I wanted to…apologize for the other day….I had drank too much wine…waiting on you…and…"

Hades holds up his hand to silence her.

At first Persephone thinks he is angry and is about to scold her, but instead she sees the casual smile adorning his handsome face.

"You are not the first god or mortal to fall victim to wine…and unfortunately you wont be the last" Hades gives a hearty laugh.

"If anyone should apologize…it should be me….for being late to our dinner. I'm sorry…I've been busy with work…"

"Is everything ok?" Persephone asks concerned

"Nothing to trouble yourself over dear" Hades says as he leans back in his throne. Hoping that his casual demeanor did not give away the stress in his tone.

Persephone nodded.

"Also…I have come to ask a favor of you…" Persephone says slowly.

Hades quirks his eyebrow listening.

"Your gardens surrounding the palace are full of nothing but narcissus flowers and white poplar trees. While they are beautiful, I was wondering if perhaps I could…tend your gardens"

Hades shrugs, he had never paid any mind to the gardens, and as long as it was tended and kept clean and neat he never cared what it looked like.

"Persephone, you are now Queen of this realm, so they are your gardens as well now. You may do with them as you wish, along with any of the other plants or decorations in the palace."

Hades said standing and taking her hand, leading her down the steps of his throne.

Persephone beamed at the thought of having the entire gardens of the palace to tend to and being able to decorate palace in any manner she saw fit.

Back home in the mortal realm she tended to the fields and grew the flowers her mother told her to. She was so excited at this new large project and her smile was so wide that even Hades found himself smiling as well.

He had no care for the gardens or palace decorations, but for some reason seeing her so excited and pleased, also made him happy.

"Thank you Hades, I can't wait to get started" Persephone said, so overcome with excitement that she wrapped her arms around his mid-section embracing him, and Hades hesitantly found himself hugging her back.

Persephone separated herself from him and glided back to her room for some supplies so she could start working the next morning.


	3. 3

A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I am still working on establishing the story.

Please R&R  
______________________________________________________________________

Persephone is working hard in a portion of the garden the next morning when Hecate comes to talk with her.

"The gardens are turning out beautifully. I'm excited to see some color around the palace"

Persephone smiles as Hecate admires the pink roses.

"Hades has given me free reign; I hope he knows what he agreed to" both goddesses laugh.

As they are working Persephone hears noise in the distance.

"What's that?" Persephone asks.

Hecate stands and leads Persephone to the far west side of the palace, past the gardens and to the training fields.

Persephone sees groups of soldiers training with swords and bows.

In the midst of the training, she sees Hades, sword fighting with one of the soldiers.

"Hades is always preparing for a war" Hecate says tiredly.

"Why?" Persephone asks curiously, as she watches Hades knock the soldier down, and flinging his sword across the ground. Her eyes follow his biceps a little too far and Persephone feels her mouth almost watering.

"Who knows. I think at heart he is always going to be a soldier and so now the Underworld is overprepared for any minor battle."

Persephone is watching Hades when she notices a female nymph on the training ground. Her green skin practically glowing as Hades stood in front of her instructing her on how to hold a sword.

"Who's that?" Persephone asked, furrowing her brow.

She watches the way the nymph giggles at something Hades said, and how she seems to keep asking Hades to show her how to properly hold the sword.

Hades gives her a frustrating sigh and shows her once again how to properly hold the sword.

Persephone was unsure of what feeling was coming over her, but all she wanted was for this nymph to disappear in a cloud of painful smoke.

"Oh that's Minthe. She claims she wants to learn how to fight but I think that…" suddenly Hecate bites her tongue. She doesn't want to start an issue in their new marriage.

"You think what?" Persephone presses.

"She's a flirt. She just wants attention. Don't worry Hades has never…." Hecate says, hoping Persephone would fill in the blanks.

"I see…well anyway it's not as if…I mean…it's not like…besides the consummation…" Persephone stumbles over her explanation.

"Not even a kiss?" Hecate loudly whispers.

Persephone shakes her head. While she isn't looking to bed her husband immediately. She has had certain…desires develop…desires that perhaps Hades would give her some type of affection.

"Things take time" Hecate assures her.

Persephone glances back at Minthe as Hades places his hand on her forearm and instructs her.

Anger, jealousy, all those emotions her mother had tried to shield her from suddenly come full swing to her heart.

Persephone quickly walks back to the gardens with Hecate following swiftly behind her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I need you to get me a bow and arrow" Persephone says casually to Mila as she helps her pin her hair up to go work in the gardens the next day.

"What?" Mela says shocked

"A bow and arrow…well I suppose a few arrows"

"Why?" Mela makes a puzzled face.

Persephone sighs, as she prepares to give her friend her long explanation.

"After some…long contemplation…I have decided I want a real marriage. Not just a tolerable friendship. In order to cultivate that type of relationship with my husband, I believe he first must respect me"

"Oook" Mela says attempting to follow along

"Hades respects soldiers, and people who know how to use different types of weaponry…I am going to learn…how to use a bow"

"Sephie you're going to get yourself hurt" Mela says pointing at Persephone's reflection in the mirror.

"Will not!"

"Will too!"

"Hermes showed me once, I remember all the basic maneuvers"

"I know that if I don't get this bow for you…you're just going to go get one yourself…so fine" Mela relents.

"Thank you" Persephone smiles wide.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hades is…worried…or perhaps concerned…or perhaps frustrated…or all of the above. Since allowing Persephone to tend to the gardens she has grown beautiful roses, blossoms, and lilies, and the trees were greener and livelier.

Now it seems she has turned her attention to inside the palace, and vases filled with beautiful bouquets have been arranged in the great hall, and some portraits have been rearranged, and a grand one painted recently of the two of them has also been added to the great hall.

The servants, along with Hecate, and Thanatos, all seem to love the new improvements and decorations.

Hades does as well, the problem that he seems to be having is that in the past several weeks he has seen his wife no more than twice, and those two times were only in passing, as she was finishing dinner with Mela and he was coming to have dinner with Thanatos and Hecate to discuss the shield.

While he has been busy working on his Titan problem, and judging souls, he realizes that he has been a neglectful husband.

Even though Hades was still figuring marriage out and determining what type of relationship he wanted to have with his wife, he realizes that he doesn't want to not see her face every day.

Hades sat in his study and called for a member of his guard.

"You will find the queen and tell her that I would very much like to have dinner with her tonight" The guard bowed and left to go find Persephone.

Almost an hour later he returned with a worried face.

"My king, I am so sorry, but I can't seem to locate the queen. I have searched everywhere inside, and had other guards search the gardens"

Hades jumped to his feet.

"Search every inch again!" He shouted to his guards and they all ran in different directions.

He was suddenly worried, that Persephone had gotten hurt, or worse had someone taken her? His palace and realm, despite the Titan prison, was virtually safe and highly unlikely that someone had entered his kingdom with a wish to do him or his wife harm.

He was able to locate Mela who told him the last time she had spoken to Persephone, she was headed to the gardens to work.

Hades went to the gardens and as he walked deeper into the patch of roses, he started to feel something.

Power. It was an illusion, that to any mortal, or even nymph's eye would look like a normal rose patch, but to a god's eye, he could see the illusion.

He walked to the illusion and cautiously crossed over the threshold. He was amazed to see that Persephone had built herself…some sort of private garden, within the gardens of the palace.

Inside her garden was rows of beautiful soft pink flowers, amongst some of the flowers was a nice thick blanket, and upon that blanket were books and a bowl of fruit. At the center of her garden was a small fountain, and the water quietly trickled down creating a calming effect.

As he stepped in closer, he could see that on the other side of the fountain, Persephone's back was turned, and she appeared to be holding something.

He quickly saw it was a bow when her arm stretched back, and she released the bow and it flung pass the intended target board she had set up.

She stamped her foot and cursed silently. Picking up another arrow to try again.

"Persephone?" Hades said causing her to jump

"Hades! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you…to invite you to dinner"

"Oh"

"Oh?" Hades walks closer to her.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he picks up an arrow he recognizes immediately as belonging to his armory.

"Just…practicing" Persephone tries to say casually.

Hades couldn't hide his grin. What in all the realms could Persephone be doing with a bow and arrow.

"Would you like some help?" He offers placing the arrow in her hand.

"I suppose..." Persephone tries to hide the nervousness in her voice, she isn't that good with the bow and doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of Hades.

Hades came and stood behind her, her back cradled against his hard chest was enough to make her swoon. He brought his arms around her and placed his hands on top of hers, positioning the arrow correctly.

Persephone smiled, in the several times she had (secretly) observed him with Minthe, never had he touched her like this before, or been this close to her.

"The trick is not to position the arrow directly at the target but a little bit below the target"

Hades guided her arms and when he held her hand to pull back on the arrow Hades could take in the scent of her soft curls. He closed his eyes for a moment taking her in.

When the arrow released it hit very closer to the marked target.

Persephone smiled.

"You just need a little more practice"

Neither seemed to notice that they were still in the same position.

Hades slid his hands down her arms and one hand fell to his side and the other ended at her waist.

Perhaps he'd missed her more than he thought.

"What are you doing? You don't strike me as a bow and arrow type girl"

"Perhaps I wanted to train to be apart of your royal guard"

Hades gave a hearty laugh behind her and the vibration from his chest tickled her spine, causing sparks to ignite in her belly.

"Does that amuse you?" Persephone says smiling as she turns, his hand drops from her waist, but Persephone takes it and places it back.

Her motion does not go unnoticed and Hades looks at her with a sort of haziness in his eyes. His thumb rubs her side and Persephone takes in a breath, even such a small gesture has her almost melting in his arms.

"I don't think your suited for my guard" he says softly, his tone still playful, even though his eyes are serious.

"Why is that?"

"You're far too…precious" is the only word he can seem to find for some reason.

"Hades"

"Persephone?"

"Kiss me" she says quietly, looking up into his eyes.

Hades hesitates for a moment, and Persephone panics, afraid that she has overstepped a boundary and will have ruined the moment.

His grip on her waist becomes a little firmer and he leans down, he softly presses his lips to hers and Persephone tilts her head. Their mouths move lazily together, and Persephone feel as though she is floating.

Suddenly both of them jolt apart at the sound of the horses and voices outside the illusion.

"The queen has been missing for over 2 hours and now the king has also gone missing, we must now expand our search into the dark lands!" Hades hears the captain of his guard say.

"I believe we should make our reappearance" Hades says.

Persephone quietly nods.

Hades takes her hand, but before they step over the threshold, he places a kiss atop her hand.

As they step over the threshold and Hades calms his guard down, Persephone can do nothing but stare at her husband. She is unsure of what their future looks like, but she does know that she is falling for him.  
___________________________________________________________________________________

Hecate places her palm on the Titan prison and enforces the sleeping spell. She feels resistance, and for once she can feel the two Titans fighting to break free from her spell.

"How's it going?" Thanatos asks from behind her

"Not good. They're becoming resistant to the spell. I will have to make an entirely new sleeping spell" Hecate frustratingly gathers her books and supplies.

"Should we tell Hades?" Thanatos asks nervously, sure that Hades will not be pleased.

"Not yet, let me do some work first" Hecate does not want to worry him.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Tell me more about the dark lands" Persephone asks as she and Hades enjoy breakfast.

Since their kiss in the gardens they'd shared every meal together for the past several weeks in an effort to get to know each other.

Hades learned that Persephone didn't just grow flowers for the spring, but studied the flowers and grew them in specific places for specific reasons. Like the blossoms near the banks of the Nyx because the seeds from the blossoms would float into the river and help with bringing oxygen to the water, which helps the surrounding environment.

Persephone learned that Hades didn't just judge souls when they passed, but also allowed Thanatos to end the suffering of good-hearted people by giving them a peaceful death, and he loved reading the philosophies of mortals.

"You know its frustrating when everyone only cares about the scary parts of your realm, and not the beautiful parts, like our villages, and bright forests." Hades grins as he steals a piece of fruit from Persephone's plate.

Persephone playfully pouts.

"Please…I'm just curious"

"Fine. Of course, you know the Titans are imprisoned underneath the dark forest. But also with in the forest are some dark creatures"

"Creatures?" Persephone questions as she continues to eat hanging onto Hades every word.

"Yes unfortunately once the Titans were buried there, the creatures that were born in the forest became…bad" Hades doesn't want to frighten her, but this is her home too and she has a right to know.

"In the bright forest, the animals born in this realm are just like the animals born in the mortal realm or in Olympus. But in the dark forest, they are savage beast that thirst for flesh. A deer that would rip the face off of a nymph, or a rabbit that would feast on it's blood."

Persephone shivered, that was information Hecate hadn't shared on their first tour.

"That's why only my guard is allowed in the dark forest and the surrounding land. It's dangerous."

"Is it because of the Titans? Is that why the creatures have turned bad?" Persephone asks

"That's what we think has happened. When Titans ruled all the realms, animals were there servants as well, perhaps there is a connection there" Hades explains

"Is there a fear of the animals escaping the dark lands?"

"No, I've placed a shield up and none of the creatures can pass it"

As they finish their breakfast, Hades leads them pass the great hall and to the balcony that overlooks the vast gardens of the palace. They hold hands as they walk and Persephone notices that they seem to always be doing that. Holding hands everywhere they traveled.

Hades didn't seem to notice it, he just unconsciously reached for her hand whenever he wanted to show her something or lead her somewhere in the palace.

When they get to the balcony Persephone smiles and admires her work.

"This has become one of my favorite spots. In the mornings before I meet you for breakfast, or in the evenings before I go to bed, I'll come here, and look at all this beauty you've brought to this realm. My mind is usually always buzzing with thoughts, and worries, but not when I'm here" Hades smiles as he watches a butterfly land a top a patch of flowers.

Persephone's heart is swirling in her chest at Hade's words. A simple confession to him, but a beautiful proclamation to her. Never had her work been so appreciated, even when she grew crops for starving mortals.

They stand in silence overlooking the gardens, hands held tight. The passing servants would glance and smile at their king and queen. Even Hecate who was passing by looking for Hades decided to find him another time when she noticed him with Persephone.

All seemed to be happy to see the love that was blossoming between Hades and Persephone except for one…Minthe.

She too was looking for Hades and when she stumbled upon the display, she let out a frustrated growl.

When word had reached her that Hades was being forced to marry a little spring goddess to carry out the fate's prophecy, she thought nothing of it.

Hades had shown no interest in any other goddess so she knew some little child of Demeter would be no threat.

For a while Minthe thought her predictions of the marriage were correct. When Persephone first arrived, she and Hades barely interacted, and had separate rooms. But recently things had changed and the two seemed to be spending more and more time together.

It had taken her several years to work her way from a servant in the village to now in the palace, and another year to strike up a casual relationship with the king.

She had worked hard on her seduction plan and wasn't going to let some little flower goddess wife get in the way.

Minthe stomped away and headed downstairs to start her work in the laundry room.


	4. 4

A/N: Here's a longer chapter for you all!

Please R&R  
________________________________________________________________________

Hecate scurried down the grand hall of the palace carrying her books and supplies to Hades' study.

When she arrived she knocked and heard his gruff response to come in.

"I brought the items you requested" Hecate placed her books and potions on his desk.

"I was even able to get a serpent from Medusa's head…don't ask how" Hecate placed the jar containing the snake in front of him.

"You going to let me in on your little plan?" Hecate says as she sits across from him folding her arms waiting for him to explain.

Hades examines the jar and leans back in his chair.

"For a while I've been gathering information about the Titans. I knew sooner or later that the spell that suspends them in sleep would start to wear off, and when that happened we would need to be prepared"

"But I've been working on a stronger spell"

"I'm sure you have dear Hecate, but that will only last for so long, in a few hundred years, they would once again become resistant to the spell. We would only be putting a bandage on the bigger issue"

"So you've figured out how to…"

"Yes, permanently rid ourselves of Oceanus and my father"

"Are you going to tell me how?"

"Patience" Hades says as he pulls a long wooden box from a shelf. He opens it and Hecate gasps

"Is that the?"

"Yes. It's the sword Zeus used to cut open our father's belly. He fashioned it with the use of my powers and materials found inside my father. I'm going to lather the potion on the sword and use it to turn Oceanus and my father into stone. Then obliterate that stone." Hades explains as he begins to pick up the other supplies Hecate has brought.

"I still need water from Poseidon's private lake" Hades says as he checks off the ingredients.

One small vial he holds curiously in his hand. The golden liquid shimmers and it feels all too familiar.

"Is this…" Hades begins uncomfortably

"Well you needed the blood of a virgin goddess, and guess what, there aren't too many out there, and her blood was already stored on Olympus after the consummation, for Hera's records…soooo I just borrowed it" Hecate says shrugging.

Hades gently places the vial back with the others.

"Thank you for gathering…everything…"

"Don't worry, I'm having tea with Amphitrite in two days, I'll get the water from Poseidon then."

"Alright. Don't let my brother know what's going on. He'll run to Zeus and Zeus will swoop in trying to fix everything. I can run my own kingdom" Hades says as he flips through some of her books.

"Of course…wouldn't want everyone to panic that the Titans are coming awake again" Hecate says sarcastically as she stands to leave

"I'm serious…not a word" Hades barks to her back as she opens his door.

"Yes your majesty" Hecate says rolling her eyes and heading back to her potion's room.

Hades narrows his eyes at his cousin's retreating figure.  
____________________________________________________________________________

Persephone lounges on a sofa in the library reading a book of poems written by a mortal.

She can't help her giggles as the book seems to be a book of poems written about her great beauty.

"May I join you?" comes a familiar voice that startles her.

"Yes..of course" Persephone makes room for Hades on the sofa.

Hades sits and without an invitation he plops the book from Persephone's hands.

"They say Aphrodite is the greatest beauty, but those are tales

The greatest beauty is a goddess that lives amongst us

Daughter of Demeter, the beauty Persephone blesses us with

Blossoms and roses, her golden hair as fine as silk

Her lips as plump as cherries, and as sweet

Her smile as wide as the sun..."

Hades heartily laughs and tries to turn the page as Persephone grabs for the book.

"Oh really Persephone I didn't take you for such a vain goddess" Hades continues to laugh and Persephone smiles as she tries to get a hold of the book.

"I just thought it was nice…I didn't know mortals…thought of me… in such a way"

Hades relents and releases his hold on the book and Persephone stumbles back, her head hitting the soft pillow on the sofa as the book collides with her chest.

Hades pulls her up.

"Of course they think of you. You bless them with beautiful flowers, and help your mother bring them crops. They are grateful for the beauty and life you bring to their realm" Hades says.

He is staring at her beautiful blue eyes, and thinks it's a shame that the mortal has never actually laid eyes upon her. Because then he would have to dedicate an entire chapter to the beautiful sky blue of her eyes.

"Well…regardless…it's quite an exaggeration" Persephone says placing the book on the table beside her.

Hades is still staring at her and he shakes his head slowly and pushes a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"No exaggeration, if anything he did not describe your beauty in full, but merely an attempt to put to words what cannot be completely describes, but only admired in actual form" Hades whispered

Since when did Persephone drag such poetic words from his lips. How strange these past several months had turned out to be. Suddenly he regretted those words to Zeus and his mother about not needing a companion. Perhaps the fates were correct…

Hades is lost in his thoughts and barely reacts to Persephone standing and pulling at his hand.

"Join me in the garden" she says. Her heart is beating from his heavy words.

Somehow Hades declaration of her beauty put anything the mortal author could write to shame. All she wanted to do was enjoy the fresh air and the sunset with her husband.

Hades wordlessly follows her outside.

They step over the illusionary threshold and enter Persephone's private garden.

"Perhaps another lesson with the bow…I hope there have been some improvements" Hades says trying to make the mood more casual.

Persephone smiles and gathers the bow.

She gets in the stance Hades taught her, pulls the arrow and releases, the arrow hits the middle target almost.

Persephone gathers another arrow and Hades is behind her.

"Here…let me help" he whispers. He finds himself in the familiar position as before, several weeks ago, but instead now he is hyper aware of every curve of her body, and the soft feel of her dress against his pants.

They pull the arrow together and release. The arrow hits the target and Persephone jumps for joy, dropping the arrow and turning in Hades arms.

She looks up at him, dazzling smile across her face and Hades dips his head and his lips come crashing down on hers.

Persephone's arms go around his neck and their passionate kiss turns urgent.

Persephone is able to pull Hades towards her blanket, their lips never leaving each other.

When her back hits the blanket, Hades' hands slide up her leg and under her dress landing on her waist.

Persephone is in pure ecstasy as his lips travel from her jaw to her neck and then her shoulders.

When one of his hands trail to the waist of her panty she gasps in anticipation.

Hades pulls her panties down her legs and Persephone kicks them off with her feet.

His fingers make a teasing circle above her mound before going lower to her swollen womenhood.

When Hades teases one finger outside of her, he is instantly hardened by the feeling of his fingertip being totally drenched.

His finger swirls before finally sliding inside of her.

Persephone gasps and whispers his name.

Hades moves his finger in and out while his other hand balances his weight on top of Persephone.

"Yes…touch me" she gasps quietly in his ears

He adds a finger and she flinches slightly at the intrusion, but the pain is only slight and the pleasure sweeps through like an avalanche as he plays with her little bundle of nerves.

Hades is unsure of how much more he can take at her little moans, and whispers of ecstasy for him. Something about having this beautiful goddess under him and making her make those sounds just for him, has him feeling more invigorated than any battle ever could.

As her climax approaches and her moans become louder and faster, Hades curses when he feels her walls close around his fingers and his hand drenched by her wetness.

Persephone collapses and pouts as she feels Hades remove his fingers.

She pulls his shoulder towards her and her arms wrap around his neck as their lips meet again.

"Please…I need you" she says in a voice that could lead any mortal to their death.

Hades is unsure of how he was able to remove his pants so quickly but soon he was kicking them off and his manhood was positioned at the tip of Persephone's opening.

Hades pulls one of her knees against his waist side in a similar position to their wedding.

But when he pushes inside of her and his passionate thrusts feel her walls and cause all of her senses to overload, they both know that this, this moment in the garden is their real consummation.

This moment is the moment they truly become husband and wife.

Persephone says his name over and over matching every thrust until suddenly it becomes a mantra.

Hades. Hades invades her every thought, her every feeling, he has taken her mind, body, and soul, and she has freely given it to him.

Their passion is reaching a peak when Hades flips them both over and Persephone is now on top. He pulls her dress over her head, exposing her perk breasts.

She gasps at the sudden movement and the new sensation and angle of Hades inside of her.

He grasps her hips and helps her move to a comfortable rhythm. One hand stays on her waist while the other teases a nipple.

Persephone's hands brace against his chest as she throws her head back, climaxing with his name on her lips.

Hades follows her, and together they are a passionate sweaty mess.

Persephone collapses and lays her head on his chest and he wraps her in his arms. Together they watch the sunset, and the garden become illuminated by the candles Persephone had installed a week ago.

As they lie together, still connected, Persephone knows with all of her heart that she is in love with her husband.

Hades positions them side by side as he separates himself from inside of her. He leans over and kisses the pout off her lips at the loss of connection, and holds her to his chest.

He kisses the top of her head, and he knows that he never wants to be separated from her.  
_____________________________________________________________

Meanwhile in the dark forest in the Titan prison, Oceanus' hand twitches, and one of Kronus' eyes opens.  
______________________________________________________________

A few hours later, Hades and Persephone wake in the garden. Its dark and only the candles illuminate their way back to the palace.

When they arrived back to their respective rooms, they stood in the middle of the hallway both unsure of how to proceed.

Hades glanced at his door, wondering if he should invite Persephone into his room while she did the same.

"Well…goodnight" Hades finally said giving her a sweet goodnight kiss on her lips.

Persephone smiled and tried to hide her disappointment that they would be sleeping alone tonight after spending such a wonderful day together.

Hades watched Persephone go into her rooms and close the door behind her, and he did the same.

When his head hit his pillow he regretted not bringing Persephone to his bed, but this was new to him and he wasn't sure how fast or slow he should be taking this marriage.  
________________________________________________________

The next morning Hades and Persephone have breakfast together on the balcony overlooking the gardens.

Minthe watched them from afar as they laughed and ate together like a real loving couple. Jealousy filled her veins and all she could think to do was scratch that perfect porcelean skin of Persephone's.

But Minthe knew her boundaries and limits. Persephone was a goddess, and queen of this realm, Minthe knew she would have to be careful, and plan very carefully.

Minthe had spent enough time observing Hades to know his usual schedule. Usually he would have breakfast, judge souls until he took lunch in his study, then back to judging souls and spend the rest of the day training with his soldiers, and reading in his study.

However recently he had been spending more time in his study, and in the dark forest. Minthe suspected something was going on, but she didn't really let it bother her.

Today she assumed that Hades would as usual take his lunch in his study, there she had a plan and would be waiting for him when he arrived.

"I have some business in the dark forest to take care of, but after that, why don't you meet me in my study for lunch" Hades said as he stood to leave the breakfast table.

Persephone smiled, "I'll see you for lunch then"

Hades bent and kissed her goodbye as he made his way out of the palace gates and to his horse where his guard was waiting to follow him into the dark forest.  
______________________________________________________

Persephone spent the rest of the morning, arranging portraits in one of the ballrooms and having the nymphs clean the floors and windows.

"Are you preparing for a party or something?" Mela asked gliding around the beautiful room.

"It was just so dusty, I thought a cleaning was in order, plus it gives me a chance to look at the portraits, I like looking at them" Persephone mused as she walked around the servants cleaning.

Mela observed Persephone. She'd known her since they were very young children and she'd never seen the glow of her skin so bright, and she'd never seen Persephone walk with such confidence. For the first time Mela realizes that Persephone is indeed a goddess and queen of the Underworld.

Persephone follows Mela's eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing…your just…glowing"

"What?"

"Your so in looooove" Mela says taking Persephone arm and swinging her around, the same way they would dance in the dandelion fields on the mortal realm.

Persephone laughed and couldn't help the blush that rosied her cheeks.

"Something happened last night" she whispers to Mela.

The two girls huddle into the hallway leaving the servants to clean the ballroom.

Persephone whispers last night's events to Mela as they walk the halls.

"Oh Persephone…it sounds so romantic" Mela gushed.

Persephone smiles, "you think so?"

"Yes…I truly think he loves you too" Mela says assuredly.  
___________________________________________________________

Hades stares blankly at the prison, as his father's right eye stares directly at him. Hades moves and the eye does not follow him.

"Still unconscious it seems" Thanatos says

"Has Hecate returned with the water?" Hades asks

"She is due back tonight" Thanatos answers

"With the water, it still takes time to make the potion." Hades says running his fingers through his hair.

"How long do you think…the prison will hold?" Thatonos nervously asks

"Even they become fully awake, the water from the Nyx should still keep them contained for a time being…but I can't tell you how long the prison will hold if they become fully awake"

Hades begins his ascent up the stairs and back to his horse to return to the palace.

This development was starting to worry him, but he couldn't let that show to Thatonos or his soldiers.

He rode back to the palace in need of the sweet peace of mind Persephone's presence offered.  
________________________________________________

Persephone put the finishing touches to hair as she admired herself in the mirror getting ready for her lunch with Hades.

She had chosen a simple pink chiffon dress that hugged her figure in all the right places.

As she walked into Hades' study she is surprised to see Minthe leaning casually against one of Hades' bookshelves.

Persephone's eyes widened as she sees Minthe is dressed in a tight red silk dress that shows most of her breasts.

She was leaning against the shelf with a white cloth, obviously pretending to dust.

Persephone clears her throat, because she can't yet gather proper words, getting Minthe's attention.

Minthe is startled to find Persephone there.

"What are you doing here?" Minthe says surprised and disappointed.

"Excuse me?" Persephone says narrowing her eyes. While Persephone understood her role as queen, she also was very kind to all of the servants, but that didn't mean she would tolerate being talked to any kind of way by them, especially ones that were obviously whores trying to seduce her husband.

Minthe cleared her throat to buy her time to think of something to say.

"Apologies I meant, I am surprised to find you here in the king's study" Minthe says her voice a little more submissive.

"Why would it be a surprise to find me in the king's study? I am the queen" Persephone says emphasizing her title.

Before Minthe can respond to Persephone, Hades strolls in followed by a servant pushing the lunch cart.

The servant and Hades are both shocked at the scene.

Hades signals for the servant to continue setting up lunch and the servant goes about his task on the other side of the room.

"What's going on here?" Hades asks confusedly.

"It seems I interrupted one of the servants cleaning your study" Persephone said. Even though she clearly knew Minthe's name she wanted Minthe to know how little she meant.

Hades gives Minthe a puzzled look, and then his eyes float up to her dress and he understands what is happening.

But before Hades has to put Minthe in her place, Persephone does.

"Thank you for the little effort, but I think no more cleaning is required of the king's study."

As Minthe awkwardly shuffles to the door, Persephone holds up her hand stopping her.

"Also, I'm certain you are very aware of the dress code all servants must adhere to. I expect to see you back in uniform immediately"

Minthe nods her head as she looks towards the door, her only means of escaping this horrible event, too embarrassed to even look in Hades direction.

Minthe turns to leave when Persephone once again stops her.

Minthe inwardly groans, hasn't she humiliated her already enough.

"I believe your forgetting something" Persephone says.

Minthe is confused, until the servant finishes setting up lunch and bows to the king and queen as he takes his leave.

Persephone eyes Minthe.

Minthe quickly bows and scurries out of the room.

Persephone can't help the smile on her face.

Hades makes his way towards the lunch table and beckons for Persephone to come.

When she sits he pours her a glass of water.

"I apologize about Minthe. I've noticed her advances but I have always ignored them. I don't know what could've possessed her to try and….well I'm not sure what her goal was here" Hades says as he passes Persephone one of the sandwiches.

"I think I know what her plan was" she responds narrowing her eyes at the window behind Hades.

"There is no need for you to be…jealous…I seem to only have eyes and a desire for my wife" Hades says. Even with the stress of dealing with the Titans, being in Persephone's presence calmed him, even when it seemed he now had to calm her down.

Persephone instantly softens at Hades' confession. Her eyes tilt toward his.

"I didn't mean to act jealous, I just…don't know what came over me" Persephone said.

Hades took her hand and placed a kiss atop it. It's then that he notices something about her hand.

"What is it?" Persephone says.

"Something that I will rectify immediately" he says.

Persephone wants to question him more but instead she settles for enjoying her lunch with him.

Minthe stalks to her room in the servant's village to the far east end of the palace. When she arrives in her bungalow she throws herself on her bed and screams in her pillow.

Minthe is unsure of how she will face anyone again, sure that the servant had told everyone of the humiliating way Persephone spoke to her, and how Hades did nothing.

She thought of the memories of how Hades would say something during their trainings and she would laugh and he would smile at her, or how his fingers would lightly brush against her elbow as he showed her how to wield a sword.

She was convinced that Hades had feelings for her, and just knew that all she needed to do was get him alone, away from his little wife.  
____________________________________________

After lunch Hades led Persephone down steps in the palace that passed even the steam pools. For a while it seemed like they were just walking down vast halls, and down stairs upon stairs.

Finally, they arrived at what Persephone perceived to be a beautiful cave of colors with a shallow river of water running through it.

Persephone held Hades' hand tight as he led her through the cave and to a large wooden table with a few wooden stools surrounding the table.

On the table Persephone could see carving tools and drawings. This obviously was Hades' workshop for all of his jewels.

Laying on top of the table, Persephone could make out an outline of a crown that she instantly recognized as the one he'd made for her and given to her on her birthday/their wedding night.

Hades rarely let anyone down here, while Persephone had her private garden, he had his workshop, that guaranteed him total peace and concentration.

But he wanted to make her a ring to symbolize their union and he also wanted to share something private with her. He wanted her to see this part of his life.

"It's beautiful" Persephone marvels at the glittery jewels nestled in the cave.

"Pick a gem, any gem" Hades says to her as he sits and watches her face marvel at the vastness of the cave.

Persephone walks cautiously through the cave until she sees what appears to be blue sapphires in the cave.

"These" Persephone says, and Hades follows her fingers.

He places his fingers on the gems and they appear in his hand.

Persephone watches him take one of the stones and mold and shape it into that of a diamond.

"Why this color?" He casually asks as he works.

Persephone takes a seat next to him and watches him work.

"Reminds me of your eyes" is her simple reply.

Hades smiles, and he didn't think it was possible but his heart seemed to flutter at her reply.

Persephone watches in amazement as Hades works. Taking a piece of silver and molding it into a ring. She watches him delicately place the newly shaped sapphire onto the silver band.

She watches in awe as those hands that she'd seen sword fighting, are able to delicately place the sapphire onto the silver band. Sculpting her a beautiful ring.

When he is finished, and inspected the ring and deemed it perfect, he slips it onto Persphone's hand and her heart melts.

Hades places a kiss on her hand and Persephone pulls him toward her and their lips meets urgently.

When Hades' tongue slides into Persephone's mouth she moans and Hades lifts her onto the table, pushing his supplies away, most of them falling to the ground.

Hades wraps Persephone's legs around his waist causing her dress to slide up to her hips.

She moans as she feels Hades fingers move her underwear to the side to brush against her flesh.

She shivers and maneuvers her arms to pull at his pants releasing him and his hardened member.

They waste no time with foreplay and Hades positions himself and easily slides into Persephone's tight warmth.

He balances his hand behind her knee and on the wooden table, and they rock together in a hurried motion.

Their moans and cries of ecstasy echo in the cave.

After a few more thrusts, Hades separates himself from Persephone and turns her around, placing her hands on the wooden table.

He balances himself and enters her from behind.

Persephone mewls and makes embarrassing sounds she didn't know her throat was capable of making. The pleasure of being completely filled by Hades in this position is overwhelming.

Her body shakes as she nears her climax and Hades buries his face in her neck, taking in her scent.

As Hades thrust harder her grip begins to slip and she slides fully across the table with her upper torso laying smack against it.

Hades leans against her and continues to pump into her and Persephone takes every delicious inch of him.

She raises from the table enough to lead one of his hands up her dress and to her breast. The feeling of his cool hand against her hardened nipple is enough to have her flowing like an endless fountain and she climaxes with his name on her lips.

She all but collapses on the table, and Hades speeds his movements as he falls over the edge moments after her.

When he pulls out of her she is still breathing hard, her body in a tired blissful state.

Hades smiles and turns her to face him, he kisses her lips sweetly and picks her up.

She closes her eyes and leans her head against his chest as he walks them back upstairs.  
_________________________________________

Hecate arrives back with the water from Poseidon's private pool later that night. She doesn't want to disturb Hades so she leaves the vial of water in the box with the other supplies, along with a note in his empty study.

She knows he will need her help to make the potion.

"I hope you know what you're doing dear cousin" Hecate whispers before she makes her way back to her room.  
_____________________________________________________

Persephone is jostled awake at the feeling of being placed in her bed.

She looks up to find Hades gently placing her in her bed.

When he rises to retract his arms, she grabs him.

"Stay with me please" she sleepily whispers.

Hades obliges and removes his shirt and shoes, and climbs into bed with her.

She nestles her back against his chest and Hades pulls her closer.  
_____________________________________________________________________

The next morning Hades wakes to Persephone sleeping deeply with her head on his chest and his arm around her.

Hades had never woken up in such an intimate position. Of the few bed partners he'd taken, never had he felt such a connection than what he felt with Persephone.

He carefully untangles Persephone from his limbs and slides out of bed.

He opens the door and finds one of her servants standing outside of the door waiting for her to wake.

"You may bring us breakfast in the queen's rooms today" Hades says and the servant bows and makes her way to the kitchen to gather breakfast to be brought up to them.

Peresphone wakes to the smell of breakfast and Hades sitting at the end of her bed, his nose engrossed in a journal he seemed to be writing in.

"Morning" she sleepily says with a smile on her face.

She is certain she must look a sight. With her hair tossled everywhere, red marks on her neck from their frenzied love making in the caves, and the sweet ache between her thighs.

Hades looks up and he can't imagine a more beautiful sight than Persephone sitting up in bed with her swollen pink lips and her frizzy curls, all he wants to do is pull her back down and take her in a proper bed this time.

"A very good morning to you" Hades says as he places the journal back on the breakfast cart and crawls up the bed to greet Persephone with a kiss.

Persephone responds to the kiss and places her hands on his shoulders, as Hades slides back into the covers with her.

They laugh and kiss and their hearts couldn't be warmer at the experience of true intimacy.

Eventually Hades pulls her up and the two have breakfast together.

They are slowly learning each other's routines and habits and Hades pours Persephone fruit juice, while she peels grapes for him, knowing he doesn't like the skins.

He opens a pomegranate for her and plucks the seeds, knowing she struggles with opening the fruit.

Even though they are eating quietly they glance at each other and smiles cover their faces and then they laugh. From an outside observer they look ridiculous, but to them, the moment is perfect.

Sometimes no words are needed to enjoy a moment.

When they have finished their breakfast, Hades calls for the servant to remove the cart and he slides his journal into his pocket.

"I must go…I'm already behind schedule" Hades teases as Persephone stands and wraps her arms around his neck leaning herself on his seated position on the bed.

"No…stay" she playfully whines.

Their lips meet again and Hades hand wrap around her waist pulling her closer.

They both moan into the kiss.

Hades snaps out of his lustful haze, and remembers that he has to prevent two Titans from escaping.

"I must go…" Hades says standing, even though his lips only disconnect from hers for a few moments.

They kiss all the way to her door, and somehow Persephone's back hits the closed door and they are still locked in their kiss.

Persephone's legs wrap around Hades and he lifts her, pressing her back harder against the door.

Fully dressed they move in a rhythm similar to last nights and through his pants Persephone can feel his hardened member.

"Hades" Persephone moans.

"Persephone" Hades says roughly as one hand holds Persephone up and the other pulls his pants down a bit. Just enough for his member to tease at her bare bottom.

"Hades" Persephone pants at the sensation

Hades realizes that there will never be a time when he denies his wife anything, and he thrust up, invading her tight heat, and takes her against the door.

Their mating is frenzied and loud, and the passing servants' eyes are wide with shock as they hear the loud moans coming from their king and queen.

When Hades feels Persephone's tight womanhood contract around him, he falls over the edge and they climax together.

When it is over he buries his head in her neck for a few moments.

"I think I'm a better option than work" Persephone teases as she runs her hair through his dark locs.

"No question you are" Hades says as he seperates himself from her, they both whimper at the loss.

"But I'm afraid my darling that I do have work to do" Hades says as he pulls Persephone in for one last kiss and opens the door to leave.

"I will probably be too busy for lunch, but I will see you for dinner tonight" he says as he gives her one last glance and a kiss to the new ring that still ordained her finger.

Persephone happily nods and when the door closes she leans against the wall in pure bliss.

Hades heads to his room to quickly shower and dress.

As he is on his way to his study, he remembers the other sapphire in his pocket and heads back to his room to grab it, and place it as a mantle on Persephone's fountain in her private garden.

He thought it would be a nice surprise.  
____________________________________________________________

As Hades heads back to his room, Persephone also bathes and changes.

She examines her neck in the mirror and the fading red marks on her neck. She chooses to wear a scarf around her neck in order to not bring attention.

As she walks the halls, she decides that she will bake. It was something she used to do in the mortal realm all the time, and the nymphs and her mother would love it.

Her appearance in the kitchen is a great surprise to the chef and the other kitchen workers.

"I find myself in the mood to bake, could you help me with some ingredients" she says and the chef quickly makes room for his queen to bake.

Hades searches through his pockets for the sapphire and finds it. He places it in his pocket and makes his way towards the gardens, not knowing that he was being closely watched by a certain green nymph.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Mela comes to help Persephone bake while the rest of the kitchen staff give them space and go work on other tasks.

"Soooo there is a rumor that the king and queen could be heard….getting pretty intimate this morning…" Mela whispers with a knowing look on her face.

Persephone smiles.

"That's not all" she says and dangles her ring finger in front of Mela.

"Oh Persephone it's beautiful!" Mela says taking Persephone's hand and admiring it.

"He made it last night, he let me pick the color gem" Persephone tells Mela.

The two girls laugh and chat as they bake muffins for the whole palace.  
_________________________________________________________________________

When Hades arrives in Persephone's garden he places the sapphire on top of her fountain, making sure it is secured by his power.

He smiles, knowing she would enjoy the gesture.

Minthe watches Hades walk into the garden and to her surprise he walks through a patch of roses and disappears.

Minthe cannot see where Hades could have possibly gone, but she walks through the roses and is surprised to come out on the other end into a small beautiful garden.

She watches Hades affix a blue gem to a fountain.

"Hades" she says in her most alluring voice.

Hades jumps and is shocked to see Minthe in Persephone's garden.

"Minthe? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you" she says walking closer

"I'm here for us" she adds as she begins to slide the straps of her red dress off her shoulders. When her dress hits the ground, exposing her naked body Hades' eyes widen.  
_________________________________________________________

After baking and placing the muffins in the servant's dining room they all gather at a chance to taste the delicious treats the queen has made by hand for them.

Persephone smiles as she is surrounded by a chorus of 'thank you your majesty' and 'this is so kind of you'.

She leaves the servants to enjoy her baked goods and decides that she will spend sometime reading in the library.

She is halfway to the library when she remembers the book she wants to read is in her garden.

She turns and goes to her garden.

Hades quickly looks away from Minthe's nude body.

"Minthe this behavior is unacceptable and has gone too far!" Hades yells.

"Hades don't be like this! You and I both know we have a connection, you've just been distracted ever since she came along" Minthe pleads, stepping out of her dress and walking towards him.

Hades holds up his hands to stop her actions.

"Minthe you've obviously become delusional" Hades says closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What is this?" comes an angry voice from the other side of the fountain.

Hades turns and sees Persephone standing looking from him to Minthe's nude body.

Minthe seethes at Persephone's appearance, ruining her moment with Hades.

"Everything was going perfectly until he was forced to marry you, you little flower goddess" Minthe says exasperated as she turns toward Persephone.

Persephone assumed she'd taken care of Minthe after their last encounter, but no, here she was again, attempting to seduce her husband again. This time fully nude.

Hades attempts to step in between them but Minthe turns her attention completely to Persephone stepping in front of him.

"If you weren't here…if he wasn't being forced to be with you…he would be with me!" Minthe yells at Persephone.

"Why don't you just go away!" Minthe continues

"That's enough Minthe!" Hades said angry now at her actions.

Persephone has never before felt the white hot rage roaring through her blood. She thought she hated Minthe before, but that was nothing.

Persephone clenched and unclenched her fist that stood firmly by her side.

"Leave now, before you make matters much worse for yourself" Persephone says through clenched teeth.

Minthe glances at Hades who angrily nods as well.

"Minthe. Leave. Right now!" Hades shouts. He honestly is too shocked to process this whole thing or how to even handle Minthe's actions.

But Minthe is angry. She'd planned such a spectacular life for herself as queen of the Underworld and Hades' wife until she showed up and ruined everything.

Minthe screams and raises her hand towards Persephone but before Hades could stop Minthe, Persephone screams and throws her hands up towards Minthe.

A blinding white light shoots from Persephone's hands that envelope Minthe.

For a few agonizing minutes Hades listens to Minthe's painful screams until they stop and the garden is quiet again.

When the light disappears, nothing is left of Minthe but a green plant.

Hades blinks and looks from the plant to Persephone who is blankly staring at the plant.

She holds her hands up in confusion.

Her breathing becomes shallow and Hades rushes towards her, ignoring the plant that once was Minthe and taking Persephone by the shoulders.

Persephone blinks back tears. Never in all her years had she ever harmed or taken a life, and never did she know she even had the capability of doing such a thing.

She shakes with fear that perhaps she will be punished, that perhaps Hades will turn her away, or that perhaps now the servants or even Mela will be afraid of her.

In the distance she hears Hades trying to say something, but while she can feel his hands on her shoulders, she can barely make out what he is saying over the sound of Minthe's screams playing over and over in her head.

"Persephone please…it's ok sweetheart" Hades says trying to get her attention.

She is a shaking trembling mess of sobs, until finally her world goes dark and she collapses in his arms.


End file.
